Better Than Revenge
by Smiley.Like.Me
Summary: Hermione has just found Ron in bed ... with LAVENDER BROWN! She plans revenge on them both with Fred and George. But Fred and Hermione get close. What will ron do to Fred and Hermione. /3 My first Fremione Fanfic 3 Rated T (Traces of Nuts, Soya and Swearing)
1. The Break up

Hermione's P.O.V:

I Was Tired. I worked all day since 6 AM. I should have stayed at the ministry until 10:30 but I got off at 6 to surprise Ron. He had promised a film and cuddle on the couch. I disapperated silently which I had taught myself to do. We had our own little 1 bedroom flat. There were pictures of me and Ron on our wedding day on the fire place.

I heard voices from the bedroom "what time is she getting back?" A familiar voice said. "She said 10:30" Ron said. I silently walked to the bedroom horrified. I peeked through the gap of the door.

Lavender was in my bed. "YOU SLAG!" I shouted. "Mione, it's not what you look like" Ron begged putting his shirt on. "Sure looked like nothing." I shouted. Lavender looked horrified. I disapperated to the Burrow. Tears were streaming down my face. "Hermione why are you crying" Ginny asked watching me. They must have been visiting Mrs Weasley. "Ron cheated on me with Lavender" "WHAT?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed. "Lavender? But I thought she was dating Seamus" Harry said "That SLAG!" Ginny said. Fred and George walked through the door (Fred don't die in my fanfic) "Who's a slag" Fred said. "Ron's cheated on Hermione with Lavender Brown" Ginny said loudly. I heard a pan drop from the kitchen "I beg your pardon," Mrs Weasley walked in. "Ron's cheated on you, Hermione?" Ron appeared into the living room, Both Mrs Weasley and Ginny shot Ron a nasty look. "Mio-" Ron started. I slapped him around the face. "It's HERMIONE!" I yelled "How long have you been having an affair on that bitch." "3 months" Ron said. "you mean you've been having an affair with her Since Christmas" Ginny said. Ron nodded Guiltily at his little sister. I stood there in horror. Mr Weasley had just got back from the ministry. He looked around the room "What's Happened" "Ask your son" Mrs Weasley said pointing at Ron. "I cheated on Hermione" Ron sad looking down at his feet. "W-What? With who?" He said with piercing eyes. "Lavender. Lavender Brown"


	2. Revenge

Hermione's P.O.V:

Mr Weasley looked so angry. "I thought you hated that cow" he shouted. "Remember what you said on the train at Christmas on our 6th year." Harry pointed out. Ron disapperated.

I slept in Charlie's old room. Harry and Ginny had her old bedroom, at least they was a happy couple.

I couldn't sleep that night. I had a dream that Ron and the slag had a baby girl. They called it Rose (which is my favourite girl's name) and she had a a little bit of pure ginger in her head. I looked at them then shot a killing curse at them.

I woke up with a start, then went back to sleep.

Fred's P.O.V:

"Oi Gred why don't we help Hermione get revenge on Ron and Lavender" I said

"hhhhhhmmmm… not a bad Idea Forge" George said.

We went into the room she was in.

"Hermione?" We poked her "Hermione, Hermione!" " wha-what are you doing here?"

We've come to discus business" Me and George said unison.

"For what?" Hermione said with a confused look.

"Revenge" I said

"Hhhhmmmm" Hermione said. "are you in or are you out" George asked.

"I'm defiantly in" Hermione said. Where should we start now?"


	3. The plan

**Thank you georgeweasleygirl27 and Ginny Weasley5 xxxxx**

Ron's P.O.V:

I went back home. I was so pissed off. How could I of been so stupid to love Lavender. Even though she has the most sweet voice and wonderful blue eyes.

Hermione's P.O.V:

Me, Fred and George had come up with a plan.

We were going to let Mrs Weasley invite them to dinner. And then we start on our revenge.

Mrs Weasley phoned Ron up:

Mrs Weasley: Hello Ron

Ron: Hello

Mrs Weasley: Uhmm we are going to be having a Sunday roast on Sunday and I wanted to see if you wanted you to come with… Lavender.

Ron: What are you ok with me going out with her?

Mrs Weasley: sure it was just the shock of it on Tuesday. Bye.

Ron: Ok Bye

Fred's P.O.V:

"Yes it worked" I said smiling. Hermione smiled. I loved it when she smi... wait what am I saying. She's, little brother's ex. But her eyes are dreamy and sparkle on the light. STOP IT I told myself.

"Now all we have to do is make some brownies" George said "Oh I'll take care of that" Mum said

"Are you sure mum?" I asked. She nodded.

Great now all we had to do is wait… ;)


	4. Sunday Dinner

Hermione P.O.V:

Sunday came quicker than I thought.

Mrs Weasley had sorted out the brownies and told no-one to touch them. Also she had put chilli powder on Lavenders vegetables.

Ron and Lavender appeared in the front room. Mr Weasley was still pissed off with him but Mrs Weasley told him to be nice. So he went to show them to there seats, Harry and Ginny came they wanted to see What we had planned. We had our first course which was garlic bread and wedges. Lavender turned her nose up at it. I smiled. Then we had our main course. Lavender took a bite out of her Brussels "H-h-h-h-h-hot, hot, hot." She said. "well of course there hot dear, they just came out the oven" Mr Weasley said.

Then we had brownies which Lavender ate nearly all of them, But Mrs Weasley told us not to touch them.

"Lav, your hair" Ron said. I looked at her hair it was moulting. I know I washed it this morning. She pulled it softly and a bunch of curly hair had come out. I looked at Mrs Weasley her smile was just like the one when she killed Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You bitch, You did this to me" Lavender said to me. "She never did anything" Fred said. "We're leaving" Ron said throwing an evil look at me. They disapperated to _my_ flat. "Molly what did you put in those cakes?" Mr Weasley asked. "Just a hair moulting spell I used when I was younger" She winked at Mr Weasley.


	5. The kiss of light

Fred's P.O.V:

It was Monday morning. "I'm going for a walk" Hermione said.

"I'll come with you." I said. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" I said. We walked along a river. "It's nearly been a week" I pointed out. "What since I found Ron with Lavender" She said I nodded. "Oh well, I need to sort out the divorce" She said "What can't stand to have his surname or because you can't stand him" I asked. "Because I can't stand him." I kissed her right there on that spot. She kissed back. When we finally stopped she smiled. We walked home together hand in hand. "Good you two…" mums voice stopped when she saw me and Hermione holding hands together. She stood there in shock. "What's wrong?" Fred asked. She pointed behind me and Fred. Ron was standing there in shock. "We haven't even sorted the divorce yet and you going out with my brother" He shouted "Well that never stopped you now did it" Hermione shouted. Ron's face went red. "Can we talk in privet?" Ron said to Hermione. She didn't look too sure but she nodded. She let go of my hand and followed Ron.

I watched them go upstairs.


	6. Ro's big misteak

**Hi sorry i haven't been posting. I have been busy with school work also my computer broke. My 'N' isn't working properly so please don't complain if it isn't in the writing.**

**Please reveiw!**

I let go of Fred's hand ad followed Ron to his room**.**

"How can you go out with my brother Hermione?" Ron asked, He actually said that after he's goig out with that alien.

"Well if you had't of cheated o me then this wouldn't of happened" I half shouted. "Well i didn't know you were going to be back at 6." Ron shouted back. "Thats still not the point, Ron." I said calmly. "What do you expect me to do." Ron said. "i-i don't know" i said. Ron stared at me. "I broke up with Lavender for you" Really! "yeah well you should have thought about that before you got into bed with her." I said.

Ron had a flick of anger i his eyes. "why can't you accept what i have done and come back with me." Ron said. "Because you cheated o me with your 6th year girlfriend that you said you hated" I said. Ron looked at me evily. "Just because i said that does't mean i hate her" he yelled across at me. I just looked at him. "look please im begging you please just come back home with me" Ron said. "no" I said. Ron took his wand out "SECTEMSEMPRA" he said. I fell to the ground. My stomach felt like it had bee slashed with a sword. I heard Ro disapperate i fell uncoucious.

Fred's POV:

Ron and Hermione had bee up there for a hour, every thing was quiet. I thought they had made up but whe i got there Hermioe was o the floor her stomach was bleeding. "MUM, DAD COME HERE!" I heared everyoe come up the stairs Mum gasped at the sight of hermione. "We have to take her to st mungo's" Dad said we disapperated to st mungo's.


	7. Thats it

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed ad I apologise for not posting anything for a while... enjoy.**

Fred's POV:

A healer walked past me ad mum.

"Is she ok?" I said. She carried on walking, this was bad.

"when i see that bitch i swear I'm go**nn**a kill him" I said. Harry ad Ginny walked in "How is she?" Ginny asked. I couldn't answer, "nobody is telling us what's happening" mum said. They both looked down at their feet. I couldn't stand to wait around much longer. I ran out of st mungo's ad went straight to Ron's. I saw him sitting alone.

Ron's POV:

What have i done? I heard a creek coming from the hallway. I stood up ad had a look. Fred grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Are you fucki**n**g happy **n**ow you ungrateful bitch" He said. He pushed me against the wall ad punched my nose. I raised my arm to punch him i the eye. "you know what you should have died at the battle of Hogwarts" I said ad punched him again. "Yeah well you should of died as well you little fucker" Fred said he got his wand out.

"wait" I pleaded. " i didn't know what i was doing" "and you think im gonna forgive you?" he shouted " o i know your not gonna forgive me. But im really sorry." I said

Fred slowly let go he had blood pouring down his nose. He disaperated.

**Ooooh nothing like an brother fight. What's gonna happen to Hermione?**


	8. AN:

**Hi, umm well sorry i haven't been updating this story but I've bee busy with my work also i have no idea what to write next.**

**If you have any ideas can you PM me ad you will get full credit for the ideas you give me.**

**Thanks,**

** .me**

**Sorry for not writing ad sorry if i got you excited**


End file.
